Dofus: Les Larmes turquoise
Les Larmes turquoise is the third installment in a series of gamebooks set in the . It allows the player to choose a class among Rogue, Foggernaut or the 12 main classes, and each has a personalized bookmark that also indicates its unique ability. The book was written by a developer of the MMORPG and distribution is handled by Bayard Jeunesse. This third quest is for the Turquoise Dofus, for which the player will have to face the infamous Dragon Pig, the Soft Oak and several witches. Summary Warning: This section reveals important elements of the story Once again, the hero's journey is linked to the magician Meriana, but this time she is not pulling the strings. The story opens with her owl Strig finding the hero and Oskar Khas and warning them that something has happened to her mistress. After parting with the Minokid Gavroch, who was part of the journey from the Minotoror's labyrinth, the hero drinks the recall potion carried by Strig and is transported to the Imp Village, in the Cania Plains. There they become acquainted with Mama Ayuto, a witch who used to travel with Meriana and now watches over the children, or the Imps as they are called there. Reading Strig's mind, Ayuto learns that Meriana has been kidnapped by the Witch of the Sea, Furye, who wants revenge after a conflict long forgotten. Ayuto mentions a ritual that must not be completed, where Furye would sacrifice Meriana to resurrect the Dragon Bolgrot. She sends the hero on a short mission to gather four items: two witch's marks to craft a defensive charm against Furye's magic, and two keys to reach the Primordial Turquoise Dragon Aguabrial and beseech his help. She expects that Furye has already stolen the Primordial Turquoise Dofus, but since Aguabrial is Bolgrot's father, his help would still be invaluable. Riding Girle Pylote's airship, the hero, accompanied by Oskar and Strig, must travel to various locations: Meriana's cabin in the swamp for her mark, Frigost Island for another witch's mark, the Dark Forest for the Soft Oak's key to Aguabrial's lair, and the Dragon Pig's labyrinth for the second key. During this quest, they free Meriana's Goblin assistants Arlo and Lired from Bworks and find two marks in Meriana's cabin, including Furye's. They also meet a new witch on Frigost Island: Badmorva, or rather her ghost. Though hard to convince, the witch finally gives them her own mark. Combining the three with her own, Mama Ayuto can then prepare a charm for the hero. The hero's visit to the Dragon Pig's labyrinth is fairly short, and the monster is forced to flee before the power of the two Dofus the hero already possesses. The Soft Oak parts with his own key more peacefully, but only thanks to Strig's intervention, when it explains the hero's need for the key while they are assailed by plant monsters. The forest is in a sorry state after the Witch of the Sea visited it to seize the Dofus. While grabbing the key from a fountain, the hero briefly glimpses Furye in the water, but the vision ends abruptly. No matter in which order the player completes these steps, Furye already has both copies of the Dofus in her possession (it is later explained that while the two monsters supposedly guard the same Dofus in different locations, the two copies act as one). Having collected both keys, the hero heads off into uncharted waters under the expert direction of Girle Pylote and finds Aguabrial's lair on a lone island. Claiming that the hero must do this alone as he is the owner of the Dofus, Oskar remains on board with Strig and the Imp girl. Inside the temple, the hero is forced underwater by an Ondine and struggles to free themselves and finally reach Aguabrial's cavern. After a brief conversation with Aguabrial, the Dragon's mind seems to wander off on old regrets and Ereziah Melkewel the alchemist appears to explain Furye's goal and what the hero must do to save Meriana. We learn that the Witch of the Sea works for Bolgrot directly, trying to free his spirit and reincarnate it into Aguabrial's Dofus since Bolgrot never laid his own. The only way to defeat her will be to sever her link with the Dragon; to do so, Ereziah gives the hero one of Aguabrial's tears, crystalized into a dagger. Lastly, using the Imps' airship again, the characters find the location of Furye's ritual off the Sufokian coast and the hero makes their way up a strange tower. They find Meriana at the top, chained and unconscious, and are soon attacked by Furye, her henchmen and a giant Kralove that she summons during the fight. When it becomes apparent that things aren't going her way, the witch throws herself into the sea and Meriana, freed by Strig and now awake, urges the hero to follow. Instead of falling into the sea, the hero is sent to a sort of alternate dimension where Furye is finalizing the ritual using the two Dofus, while Bolgrot's spirit takes form. Using Aguabrial's tear and the power of the Emerald and Crimson Dofus, the hero manages to sever the witch's link, killing her almost instantly and returning Bolgrot to nothingness. The adventure ends as the hero collects the two Turquoise Dofus, which merge into one as soon as they are picked up. Anecdotes The witches of the Dark Forest The Soft Oak explains that there used to be four witches protecting the forest in exchange for great powers, but the youngest went missing at one point and the pact had to be renewed. It is not immediately clear whether it was renewed with the three remaining witches or a new one joined their ranks, and no names are given. Furye does not seem to be the one who disappeared, although Mama Ayuto mentions that Meriana let her live at the end of a very old conflict and she was not seen since. Indeed, the Soft Oak says that the pact is broken again now that she has taken the Turquoise Dofus for herself, which is a curious distinction to make considering Furye has evidently been considered evil for a long time. This seems to mean that until these recent events, Meriana, Furye, Ayuto and Badmorva were the four witches of the Dark Forest, although other witches not mentioned in this book may be involved instead. Joris When the hero leaves Aguabrial's temple, they are attacked by fish creatures working for Furye and Joris Jürgen intervenes, seeming to appear out of nowhere. The hero does not recognize him, and he gives them no name, but his physical description leaves no doubt to the reader. He leaves almost as soon as the fight is over, after asking who the hero serves, and saying only that he "has a certain interest in Dragons" (translation ours) and followed Furye's lackeys to the island. By the time the hero climbs the rope to the airship, Joris has vanished, and the others' questions make it clear that they never even saw him. Urdnona's visions While in the Imp Village, the hero can consult the young oracle Urdnona about various subjects. Many of these visions include references to past adventures in the series, and the events transpiring in this volume. A few elements, however, seem related to neither, and may be hints of things to come: *A crescent-shaped island ruled by a monarch with a powerful hammer (Moon Island). *A minstrel singing for a large audience, until he gets struck by lightning (while Furye is known for summoning lightning strikes, this event does not seem to be explained in this book). *A dark room filled with tall mirrors that show reflections although there is no one in front of them. She mentions that it looks like a family reunion, but the vision turns to smoke as if the people did not want to be disturbed. *A great city and its many street performers (the vision is replaced with the face of her sister Skuldmort, and she says that she is probably just playing a prank on her, but the fact that Skuldmort determines the life span of mortals may be meaningful). *A black and red city with fire flowing down its walls (most likely Brakmar), followed by another city, this one bright with cannons on the ramparts (likely Bonta). *Six Dofus being watched over by an old stone statue. *A white Dragon with ivory scales (likely teasing the subject of the next book in the series). Category:Gamebooks